Mas alla de un simple adios
by Rakell Black
Summary: James deja a Lily, alejandola para siempre de su vida, justo lo que el queria pero:¿Porque?¿Porque Lily se siente protegida a cada paso que da?¿Porque James aun no quiere olvidar? J&L. Contiene canciones. Dejen Reviews plix.
1. Chapter 1

HoOola, espero que les guste esta historia, va a ser corta, espero que de unos dos o tres capitulos, y por favor dejen reviws plix si??Bnooo si no dejan no subo el 2° capitulo jaja..bueno..no..pero sean buenos conmigo oki??Bxox.

°----°--------°---------°---------°--------°-Mas alla de un adios-°-------°--------°---------°--------°----------°-------

Llili Evans estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana pensando en todas aquellas promesas que le hizo James Potter, el hombre que amaba, el hombre que con solo una mirada lograba estremecerla , con una sonrisa perderla en el mundo de ilusion que simpre deseo, con un beso la llevaba donde todos sus sueños siempre habian sido guardados en su esfera de cristal y con su simple recuerdo lograba arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios y ahora...ahora solo podia sufrir al evocar su rostro y derramar amargas lagrimas saladas que resbalaban desde sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda hasta perderse en la nada...y recordar una y otra vez todas esas mentiras que le dijo, las palabras que fingio y lo peor...como creyo en el despues de 6 años de negarse y le dolia...le dolia tanto pensar en el, le dolia tanto amarlo...le desgarraba el alma y por enesima vez en el dia recordo el porque de su sufrimiento, porque si esa nota no hubiera llegado, todo seria diferente.

FLASH BACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Se encontraba en su habitacion leyendo un libro de Transformaciones cunado entro una hermosa lechuza parda y se poso en la cabecera de cama, intrigada se acerco a la lechuza que pertenecia a su novio y esperando una sorpresa o un mensaje romantico, alguna cita inseperada como acostumbraba a mandarle e de esa misma manera, desato la carta y despues de darle una chucherias lechuciles al ave que se alejo volando, abrio el sobre con una sonrisa que poco a poco se fue apagando conforme sos ojos recorrian las palabras escritas en el pergamino.Palabras secas, distantes, sin sentimiento.

-Necesito verte. Es Urgente. Ven pronto. Torre de Astronomia.JP.

Fin del Flash Back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

No habia salido en toda la tarde desde que hablo con el, sus amigas intentaron que saiera a dar la vuelta a despejarse pero ella se habia negado no queria nada, habia perdido la voluntad de vivir de sonreir...de amar. Y ahora todos en el gran comedor cenando, pues sus amigas se dieron cuenta que quiza lo mejor era que la dejaran un rato sola era lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento, y ella ahora sola...sola como siempre lo estuvo, sin el y es que nunca fue suyo...fue solo un juego, un capricho mas y las palabras que le dijo se las llevo el viento pues solo fueron un soplo de sentimiento que invadio el alma de James que muy pronto termino cuando el viento soplo con fuerza en los corazones...matando sus sueño y esperanzas sin tener ya por quien vivir y una vez mas tomo entre sus manos la rosa muerta que una vez le regalo el que creyo el amor de su vida y aspiro una vez su aroma ahora casi inexistente y recordo...

FLASH BACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

La cito para hablar en la torre de astronomia y creyendo ella que era para pasar otra de esas tardes sentados plticando como si el timpo no existiera y dicindose lo mucho que se amaban procuro llegar puntual pero en cuanto llego a la puerta se dio cuenta que nada bueno le auguraba al transpasar esa puerta y venciendo su miedo penetro en la torre y lo vio, mirando el cielo a traves de na ventana y cuando giro y vio sus ojos supo que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para mal -James- su voz sono como un susurro suplicante que provoco que el la mirara directamente a los ojos y se arrepintio inmediantamente de haberlo llamado, porque ya no podia hablar, solo podia mirarlo y sentir que un frio la invadia hasta llegarle al corazon por que su mirada ya no era de amor, era de hielo

_Quedate un momento asi, _

_No mires hacia mi que no podre aguantar _

_Si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo _

_Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar_.

-Gracias por venir-y su voz sonaba como la de un verdugo antes de emitir la sentencia de muerte-necesitaba hablar contigo, y por favor, escuchame sin decir nada-  
Un suspiro...un suspiro antes de comenzar con su condena- tu sabes lo importante que eres para mi, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, los problemas, los gritos y peleas, la alegria y el dolor que hemos sufrido.  
-Si, claro que lo se, pero...por que me hablas asi, parece...casi...una despedida -Es que eso es lo que es Lily, es un adios.  
-Si es una pesadilla despiertame-pero no necesito que el respondiera por que en sus ojos encontro la respuesta-Un adios?no entiendo...a donde vas?  
-A ningun lado, solo...que he cambiado...y no estoy seguro de esto...de lo que siento...porque todo fue tan rapido que no tuve tiempo de ponerme a pensar en lo que realmente queria -No estas seguro...jaja...tienes que estar bromeando verdad-su risa se apago cuadno sus ojos se cruzaron porque su mirada fue como una estocada directo al corazon, y una lagrima pugnaba por salir de sus ojos-No bromeas verdad?  
-No -Pero y yo que?Y lo que yo siento? y si estoy segura? y si te amo?-y la lagrima por fin bajo por su mejilla-que hay de nosotros?que hay de mi?  
-Lo siento Lily, por favor no llores, necesito que entiendas, que me entiendas...

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco,  
Y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar _

_Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro _

_No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar._

-No James el que no entiende eres tu, el que no sabe eres tu, el que no se imagina eres tu, el que me deja sin palabars, sin poder decir que no, sin dejarme protestar a pesar de que te amo como solo yo te puedo amar, entregandote todo lo que fui, lo que soy y pesar de que eres en mi vida la luz que me ilumina y lo sabes, aun asi... me aniquilas, me eliminas, me dices que todo termino sin temblar como lo hago yo justo ahora ante la posibilidad de pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti, sin llorar, ni dudar...como si yo no hubiera significado nada en tu vida, como si hubiera sido un juego, una mentira .  
-Es que no es asi Lily, entiende, esto no es facil para mi, pero paso y no puedo evitarlo y tu me quieres,pero yo.  
-Dilo James...dime que ya no significo nada para ti, DIMELO!...dime que dejaste de amarme, de quererme...

_Nunca me senti tan solo _

_Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendi mientras callaba _

_La vida me dijo a gritos _

_Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdi y me explicaba _

_Que el amor es una cosa _

_Que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego _

_Si lo forzas se marchita y sin tener principio llega a su final_

-Es que yo no te puedo decir eso, por que...porque... yo no te queria...nunca lo hice,no en realidad-su voz fue solo un susurro pero ella lo escucho perfectamente y Lily se quedo muda de asombro, con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa, palida como la muerte-y lo siento, siento haberte mentido, pero yo llegue a creer.  
-Que quieres decir con eso?-Sentia una voz gritandome en mi cabeza que nuca fuiste mio, que todo fue un engaño, una mentira, que el amor que me juraste nunca fue verdad, que no te perdi porque para perderte tenias que haber sido mio y nunca lo fuiste y dolia, dolia tanto amarte esta vez...-¿Que todo fue mentira?¿Tus besos, tus abrazos, tus palabras?¿Todo ese tiempo intentando salir conmigo no fue mas que un juego?¿Porque?¿Porque James?-y su voz sono como un eco, tan ausente de la vida que esacapaba de su cuerpo lentamente, mientras las palabras desgarraban en lo mas profundo de su ser.  
-Es que yo crei que te amaba y luego me di cuenta de que no era asi pero pense que podria llegar a amarte, que eras la indicada.. pero no fue asi aunque trate, por vida mia que trate y trate pero no pude y no sentia nada e intente decirtelo tantas, tantas veces pero tu...tu te veias tan feliz que no queria ser yo quien terminara con tu felicidad pues a pesar de todo me importabas, y te menti, te menti y lo reconozco y ahora me pesa como no tienes idea...y...de verdad yo lo siento-el se acerco y con un suave movimiento de su mano intento secar algunas lagrimas que bajaban mojando las pequeñas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas -Vaya...asi que creiste...y te equivocaste-pero ella se alejo antes de que el llegara a tocar su rostro y puso una distancia considerable entre sus cuerpos antes de volver a hablar con una voz suave, calmada, muerta, que le parecio a James mil veces peor que si le hubiera gritado cuanto lo despreciaba, y cuanto lo odiaba por todo el dolor que le estaba causando...

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender _

_Que si me tocas se quema mi piel _

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender _

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver._

-Dejame no me toques no te me acerques solo vete... vete muy lejos de mi vida y no vuelvas...-el bajo la mirada incapaz de sostenerla mas tiempo, clavada en sus ojos verdes, penetrando en lo mas profundo de su ser...viendo el dolor reflejado en su rostro -Por favor Lily...yo siempre sentire por ti, un afecto infinito.  
-Afecto?!AFECTO?!Lo llamas afecto?Pues entonces que lastima que el amor sea otra cosa!  
- Por favor Lily yo no queria ofenderte solo queria.  
-Ofenderme??claro que no!! dejaste muy claro lo que querias decir, nunca fue facil esta relacion, tu con todas tus admiradoras, yo con mis libros, tu con los merodeadores y yo con mi placa de prefecta, yo una sabelotodo insufrible y tu el idolo escolar no??Eso es lo que quieres decir? Lo sabiamos desde el principio pero no parecio importarte mucho eso cuando esto comenzo.  
-Lo se pero...algo cambio, no eres la misma Lily que conoci al principio.  
-De que me hablas?  
-De ti, de nosotros, tu, tu has cambiado, tu manera de ser,no lo se!, es simplemente que...tantas cosas de ti han cambiado.  
-Claro que algo es diferente!! y porsupuesto que he cambiado!! no podias esperar que yo fuera la misma siempre, que no te hiciera caso, que te tratara igual estando enamorada de ti... -Lo siento Lily no hay vuelta atras, mis sentimientos cambiaron y no es tu culpa, simplemente paso...hay demasiadas diferencias, demasiadas barreras, veras como esta es la mejor decision que pudimos tomar -No, James, tu decidiste solo... a mi nadie me pidio mi opinion...no te me acerques solo vete...olvidame, olvida lo que tuvimos...olvida que te amo...que yo lo intentare.  
-Podriamos ser amigos..si tu quisieras -Pero no quiero, ahora me hace daЯo... pero no llorare James, en el fondo, no paso nada... es solo un adios...

_Que lloro por ti _

_Que lloro sin ti _

_Que ya lo entendi _

_Que no eras para mi y lloro._

Se dio la vuelta con el corazon roto en pedazos y sin derramar ninguna lagrima entendiendo muy tarde que el nunca fue para ella porque ella era demasiado poco para James -soy el mejor en todo- Potter y que nunca merecio su amor mas que en sus sueños mas hermosos

Fin del Flash Back+++++++++++++++++++++++

Dejo que su mirada se perdiera en los recuerdos..en los momentos que vivio con el, lentamente, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. y se dejo caer ella tambien, como si la vida la hubiera abandonado, y solamente acerto a apoyar su cabeza en suus rodillas y deshacerse de dolor.  
Bajo lentamente de el alfeizar y s dirigio a su cama se recosto y abrazando el pergamino se quedo profundamente dormida mientras la palida luz de la luna entraba por la ventana iluminando la habitacion dejando ver a una hermosa pelirroja muy blanca y con sus mejillas marcadas por los surcos que le dejaron las lagrimas, una lagrima volvio a caer de los parpados aun cerrados, se dio la vuelta y continuo durmiendo.  
A la mañana siguiente se levanto antes que todas sus compañeras de cuarto, se arreglo tomo su mochila y camino hasta la orilla del lago donde se sento a esperar el amanecer. Paso tanto tiempo sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que sucedia que si hubiera puesto atencion se hubiera dado cuenta que alguien la observaba desde lo alto de la torre de Astronomia desde que bajo, pero ella no veia nada...ni sentia estaba en un estado de dolorosa inconciencia pues aunque no pensaba en nada un continuo dolor latia dentro de ella sin dejarla ni un momento, y su ojos reflejan todo ese dolor y a pesar de que los ojos castaños que la mirabasn con intensidad estaba muy lejos para ver todo el dolor que reflejaban esas esmeraldas sabia a ciencia cierta, el daЯo que le habia causado pero era por su bien...no podia arriesgarla...no podia...podria soportar que ella lo odiara que no le volviera a odiar pero jamas soportaria vivir en un mundo sin ella y sabiendo que murio, porque el no fue capaz de dejarla ir para que viviera, porque sabia...que nunca jamas el amaria a alguien como la amaba a ella...es mas dudaba siquiera que pudiera volver a enamorarse...porque esta vez, como dijo Sirius, James se habia enamorado en serio...

Continuara...

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografia, de comas y demas jeje. Dejen REVIEWS plix. **

**Besos a Dini y Li y a todos lo que me han apoyadoy dejado reviews en mis mis historias. Los kero MSMO. **


	2. Chapter 2

WoOola de nuevoOo. Aqui esta la coOontinuacioOon de la histoOoria, esperoOo que les guste y la disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozacan pertenece a JK Rowling

PoOor favoOor dejen REVIEWS.

* * *

Hola, mucho gusto, creo que muchos ya saben quien soy (¿Como no saberlo?) pero aun asi para aquellos..."ilusos" que no lo saben, soy James Potter, un placer conocerme, lo se. No tengo idea de por que les voy a contar esto, creo que es porque Remus me dijo que hablando de esto, seria menos doloroso, aunque para ser sincero, no es que crea mucho en ello, aunque estoy casi seguro de que Remus lo saco de Dumbledore, se que alguna vez le oii decir: "La comprension es el primer paso para la aceptacion, y solo aceptando puede recuperarse". Creo que esta es mi oportunidad de comenzar a entender lo que hice y porque, aceptarlo para luego recuperarme y seguir con mi vida. Asi que ahi voy.

_Siempre fuiste para mi_

_Un deseo sin cumplir _

Todo empezo cuando termine con Lily, la mujer de mis sueños, si ya se que estaran pensando ¿Porque terminaste con ella entonces? Bueno, no fue nada facil si eso es lo que piensan, de hecho creo que nada ha sido para mi tan dificil como separarme de ella (ni los juegos de quidditch, ni castigos, ni peleas o maleficios, ni siquiera saber a lo que estaba destinado), ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, su rostro palido sin querer dejar irme, pero lo que verdad me desgarro fue el momento en que me dijo; no llorare James, en el fondo, no paso nada... es solo un adios...¿y saben porque?, bueno, es obvio que no, pero no se preocupen, se los dire; porque me di cuenta que en ese momento que la habia perdido para siempre, que no volveria, y que probablemente a partir de ahi me odiaria y si lo se fue mi culpa y mi decision

_Esa clase de mujer _

_Que no podras dejar de querer _

¿Que porque me duele? Porque la amo y si, se que deberia ir a pedirle perdon pero no puedo ¿porque? Ojala fuera tan simple como decir porque me da pena o miedo hablarle y que no me perdone, porque de ser asi lo haria en este mismo momento pero no es facil.

_Que tiene sobre ti _

_Todo el poder _

Recuerdo el dia en que Remus y Sirius me hicieron esas mismas preguntas...

**FLASH BACK**

Sirius entro en la habitacion azotando la puerta, se paro frente a mi, que me encontraba en mi cama tapado hasta la cabeza intentando dormir para olvidar, y comenzo a gritarme... ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca lo habia visto asi.  
-¿Se puede saber que demonios estabas pensando, James Potter(si es que alguna vez has pensado, cosa que dudo), al terminar con Lily?  
-Pues...-me disponia a contestar pero.  
-¿Sabes que?-Sirius no me dejo continuar-No contestes, no me importa y ahora mismo, te vas a parar de esa maldita cama y vas a ir y pedirle perdon de rodillas o como sea, no me importa lo que hagas, pero cuando regreses y pases por esa puerta quiero que todo entre ustedes este arreglado-y como desee en ese momento pararme y hacer justo lo que me decia Sirius-¿me entendiste o te lo repite de nuevo? -Claro que te entendi-¿Como no entender las palabras que llevaba yo repitiendome todo el dia, a cada segundo y sin poder hacerlo?-pero me temo que no es posible -Perfecto, aqui te espero-Creo que Sirius creМa que la respuesta seria si, por supuesto que yo tambien queria decir eso y correr con Lily, rogarle que me perdonara, pero no podia y me desgarraba el dolor, no se ni siquiera como llevaba tanto tiempo sin llorar de desesperacion, creo que en el fondo es porque mi dolor va mas alla de lo posible, como para externarlo-...Espera, creo que oi mal ¿Como que no es posible?

_He Pensado en suplicar _

_Un sorbo de tu intimidad _

-Oiste perfectamente Sirius, no puedo, porque termine con ella definitivamente-Palabras que dolian, que herian, que mataban.  
-¿Y me quieres explicar por que cojones hiciste eso?  
-Si me hubieras dejado hablar desde el principio, cosa que no hiciste, ahora lo sabrias y no estarias preguntando, ahora, si dejas de gritarme y/o interrumpirme te lo dire ¿entendido?-El solo asintio con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y yo no sabia ni como comenzar, decidi empezar por el principio¿como sino? Asi que me levante de mi cama y saque un sobre azul de mi escritorio para mostrarselo a Sirius -¿Recuerdas el dia en que me llego este sobre?-La mirada de Sirius me dio a entender que si-Pues en la carta que traia me explicaba muchas cosas acerca de mi familia, que yo no tenia idea, que ni siquiera imaginaba, tantas cosas que se me han estado ocultando, verdades que nadie quiere oir...ni leer, ni saber...-pero mi relato se vio interrumpido por otro fuerte azote de la puerta, gire mi cabeza para ver quien era, Remus y Peter, y era dificil decir quien estaba mas enojado, Remus, el comprensivo, el paciente, el que entenderia...y con el que me equivoque.  
-JAMES ERES UN ESTUPIDO ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A TERMINAR CON LILY¿COMO?¿NO SE SUPONIA QUE LA AMABAS, QUE LA ADORABAS, QUE ERA TU VIDA?-no se como no quede sordo a partir de ese dia pues Remus no era el unico que me gritaba, Peter, el miedoso, el que me admiraba, el que me idolatraba, el que me daria la razon... y de nuevo... me equivoque.  
-MALDITA SEA, TIENES UNA MUJER QUE TE AMA A LA QUE SE SUPONE QUE AMAS TAMBIEN Y VAS Y LA DEJAS TIRADA ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? ESTAS IDIOTA...-sin embargo no iba a permitir que me gritaran de esa forma, no cuando ya me sentia tan mal como para tirarme desde la torre de Astronomia sin su ayuda... mis amigos...y sus palabras...como herian en esos momentos.

_He soñado con beber _

_En las fuentes de tu piel_

_ Y ver amanecer alli despues _

-BASTA, BASTA Y BASTA, puede todo el mundo dejar de gritarme Y NO ME INTERRUMPAN- Remus estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar otra vez, pero lo peor, es que venia la parte mas dificil, hacerlos entender y entender yo mismo la verdad que me negaba a creer, pero habia ya perdido el control y no podia echarme para atras, el dolor me estaba quebrando-¿CREEN QUE FUE FACIL PARA MI¡¡DEMONIOS!!¡¡QUE POCO ME CONOCEN!! Y CLARO QUE LA AMO, CLARO QUE ES MI VIDA Y MI ADORACION!!Y NO SOY UN IDIOTA, SOY UNA PERSONA QUE SACRIFICA SU FELICIDAD, A CAMBIO DE LA VIDA DE LA PERSONA QUE AMA, Y SI TAN SIQUIERA SE HUBIERAN DIGNADO A PREGUNTAR ANTES DE GRITAR...PERO NO¡CLARO¡VAMOS A GRITARLE AL ESTUPIDO DE JAMES QUE NO SABE LO QUE HIZO¡LO SE¡CLARO QUE LO SE¿COMO NO SABERLO AL VER LAS LAGRIMAS BAJAR DE SUS MEJILLAS¿COMO NO SABERLO SINTIENDO ESTE VACIO EN EL CUERPO Y EN EL ALMA? Y NECESITO QUE ENTIENDAN-mi puño se estampo en el espejo de la habitacion, rompiendolo en mil pedazos, lastimandome y comence a golpear la pared, con furia, intentando sacar mi frustracion, mi dolor, mientras por primera vez desde el momento en que terminamos me permitia llorar y sacar una milesima parte de lo que sentia yo en realidad en ese momento, ni siquiera notaba sus miradas asustadas al verme asi, golpeando llorando y gritando, ni la sangre que bañaba mis puños, pero aunque le hubiese notado, no me hubiera importado, en ese momento solo deseaba no sufrir, regresar el tiempo y borrar todo lo malo, estar con ella... pero ya no podia...-JODER!! NECESITO QUE ME ENTIENDAN PORQUE NO ES FACIL PARA MI, PORQUE YO NO QUERIA, PORQUE ME DUELE Y ESTA VEZ NO HAY VUELTA ATRAS PORQUE ME SIENTO VACIO, PORQUE NO PUEDO CAMBIAR MI REALIDAD Y LA AMO, POR SOBRETODO LA AMO...LA AMO MAS QUE A MI VIDA...la amo tanto que duele.-mi voz se volvio solo un susurro pero creo que alcanzaron a oirlo. No se en que momento cai, pero estaba arrodillado llorando desesperadamente, con la sangre que goteaba de las heridas que me habia causado al golpear la pared y el espejo, manchando la alfombra y mi ropa.

_Pero nunca lo sabras_

_ Nunca lo sospecharas_

_ Me tendras en un rincon _

_Disimulando mi dolor_

Creo que en ese momento entendieron que la situacion no era tan simple como ellos la veian, quiza porque nunca me habian visto asi, quiza porque sabian que si fuera algo que pudiera cambiar simplemente lo hubiera hecho...no lo se...pero me escucharon, Sirius se acerco y me ayudo a levantarme y sentarme en mi cama, no deje que me curaran, eran heridas que no dolian comparadas con las que yo tenia en el alma y en el corazon, volvi a empezar a hablar, con la voz apagada, la garganta desgarrada por los gritos, las lagrimas aun corriendo por mis mejillas, envuelto en el silencio.  
-La carta de mi padre...todo comenzo ahi, la verdad en su estado mas cruel, y por primera vez en realidad, me senti solo...en el momento que entendi que yo estaba destinado a morir-sus miradas, sus gestos...se que sintieron miedo, pero no dijeron nada, creo que querian saber todo antes de decirme algo que pudiera hacerme mas daño-no fue facil asimilarlo, no pensaba decirlo, ni siquiera a ustedes pero esta vez el dolor me ha rendido...mi familia, descendientes de Gryffindor y en contra de la limpia de sangre muggle...(tu sabes lo que es ¿no es asi Sirius?)...Voldemort no perdona, no a mi. Mis padres son demasiado grandes, ellos lo saben, no corren peligro, los dejaran vivir en paz el poco tiempo que les queda pero yo...yo no tengo eleccion...tendre que morir y me buscaran en cuanto salga de la escuela, si Peter, hasta que salga de la escuela-adivine la pregunta que Peter queria hacerme antes de siquiera mover este los labios-porque con Dumbledore cerca nunca lo haran, me buscaran y me mataran...y no dudaran ni un segundo en dañar a los que me rodean para asegurarse de tenerme¿Porque yo? No estoy seguro, quiza por la sangre que corre por mis venas, quiza por mis creencias, quiza por que no soportare ver lo que pasa y tratare de impedirlo...que mas da si el final esta escrito, morire ¿cuando? no lo se, pero cuando llegue el momento me ire, me escondere, y luchare desde las sombras, a mi modo y buscare la manera de dejar un mundo mejor para ustedes y Lily antes de irme, por eso no puede estar conmigo... ¿lo entienden ahora? La matarian en el momento en que ponga un pie fuera de este escuela, o la perseguirian hasta encontrarla y torturarla, para saber mas de mi, para obligarme a salvarla, y aunque yo la protegiera encontrarian la manera, porque al estar conmigo firmara su sentencia de muerte, y si, es cierto, ha salido conmigo, pero me asegure de que todos crean que la deje porque no la amaba y que nunca lo hice...que fue un error...ella encontrara a alguien mas y mientras todos crean eso...ella esta a salvo-mi voz se apago, mis lagrimas tambien, ya no quedaba nada de mi mas que la ya conocida aplastante sensacion de vacio y soledad.

_Y tu estaras con el_

_ Besandote con el _

_Y no adivinaras este amor jamas _

Remus, mi querido Remus, siempre a favor de la verdad, cuando el ocultaba una verdad tan dificil como la mia-Si la amaras le dirias la verdad.  
Y yo que podia decir...mis padres me amaban y me dijeron una verdad que destruyo mi vida, podria haber muerto tan feliz, a su lado ignorante de mi destino, pero ahora que sabia la verdad no dejaria que ella muriese por mi culpa, y ella, a quien yo amaba y le habia ocultado la verdad, ella, que lloraria amargas lagrimas durante un tiempo hasta que pudiera olvidar y continuar su vida y lograra ser feliz...algun dia¿y yo?, yo que sufriria hasta mi muerte, solo y sin su amor, pero con la tranquilidad de que hice hasta lo imposible por que ella viviera una vida larga y enamorada de alguien, que no seria yo, en cuanto me olvidara...y en mis reflexiones yo pensaba ¿que es mejor¿La verdad que hara brotar una lagrima o la mentira que hara surgir una sonrisa?  
-Precisamente, porque la amo, como solo yo la puedo amar, y como nunca nadie sera capaz de amarla, es que la dejo ir, para que sea feliz, porque se que a mi lado solo encontraria sufrimiento y desesperacion y no la felicidad que proporciona el amar y ser correspondido, porque quiero lo mejor para ella, porque me importa y deseo su felicidad mas que otra cosa en la vida, aunque sea lejos de mi, porque jamas me perdonaria a mi mismo, si le llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa.

_Es inutil repetir _

_Que me muero por ti _

Y ahora fue Peter el que hablo, creo que no entendia o mas bien no queria entender, asi como yo, asi como todos, y sabia que les dolia mi sufrimiento, lo sabia...pero jamas sabrian como me sentia...porque es un dolor amargo, inexplicable, profundo, desgarrador...y el, Peter, queria verme feliz, por sobretodo, no le importaba tanto Lily como a mi, a pesar de que eran amigos, nunca entenderia hasta que se enamorara, pero Remus y Sirius creo que entendieron mi necesidad de saberla a salvo.  
-¡¡Pero debiste dejarla elegir!!Si ella te ama tanto como tu a ella, seguiria contigo sin importarle los riesgos.  
-¿Crees que no lo se¿Crees que no lo he pensado? CLARO QUE LO SE...-eleve mi tono de voz pero me arrepenti casi inmediatamente al ver el dolor de Peter en la mirada, y al igual que el, con una mirada, le pedi perdon y continue como ausente-...Pero tambien se lo que ella elegiria, se quedaria a mi lado y se que entonces, no entienden el problema, pero tu, Remus, tu si que lo entiendes ¿verdad? tu que dejaste ir a Anne por que la amas, porque la amas tanto...que no querias que sufriera porque tu eres un licantropo, y querias protegerla de ti mismo ¿Cierto?

_Y en el silencio de mi voz _

_Te grito con el corazon_

-Si, James, pero nuestras situaciones son diferentes, Anne corria el riesgo de pasar toda una vida junto a mi y mis transformaciones, de no tener hijos o que nuestros hijos fueran hombres lobos y Lily, bueno ella... -NO, NO LO ES-mi voz firme por primera vez, intentando convencerme a mi mismo, mas que a ellos, aunque creo que Sirius, mi amigo del alma, mi hermano, comenzaba a entenderme y Remus, el se negaba a creerlo, mas que por que no entendiera, y Peter, Peter era caso aparte, el nunca se resignaria a mi decision...-las dos corren peligro, Anne solo cada Luna Llena y Lily...ella hasta que logren matarme sino es que la matan antes, y esta vez, necesito que comprendan y me apoyen, porque yo podre continuar solo, y saben que la amo, pero no puedo permitir que sufra, se que le duele, de verdad lo se y la entiendo pero confio en que algun dia me perdonara y lograra olvidarme... que podra ser feliz...  
-¿Y de verdad estas dispuesto a perderla para el resto de tu vida¿A alejarla?... ¿Despues...despues de todo lo que hiciste por estar con ella?-Solo habia incredulidad en la voz de Sirius -Ya lo hice, la aleje de mi...-y como me costo pronunciar lo que seguia-y se que no volvera -¿Que quieres decir con eso James?-La voz de Lupin se dividia entre la curiosidad y las ganas de matarme, estoy seguro -Le dije que ya no la amaba, mas bien, para ser mas correctos le dije que nunca la ame-los recuerdos de la noche en que termine con ella volvieron a mi mente, tan frescos...tan reales

_Nadie te amara _

_Igual que yo _

Y Remus que se dejo vencer por la curiosidad y la incredulidad hablo-¿Pero como pudiste?...despues de todo lo que hiciste para estar con ella...debio ser muy duro...decirle todo eso...si todavia la amas...y Lily...no debio haberse rendido facilmente ¿Acaso no te dijo nada, no hizo preguntas...no te pidio explicaciones?  
-Claro que lo hizo-. -¿Y se las diste?- -Tuve que hacerlo y ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas me rompia el corazon y me desgarraba en lo mas profundo del alma. Todos guardamos silencio un momento... sin darnos cuenta

_Pero nunca lo sabras _

_Nunca lo sospecharas _

Y Peter de nuevo, me estaba sorprendiendo...creia que de un momento a otro de su cabeza empezaria a salir humo-¿No crees que seria mejor que este a tu lado para protegerla y sepas que hace, donde esta y la cuides?  
-No, no lo seria, ni lo creo, ni siquiera ustedes creen eso, pero el que ella este lejos de mi, no significa que yo estare lejos de ella-Creo que sorprendi a todos con esa declaracion.  
-La vas a seguir ¿Verdad?- Creo que Remus tiene un mal concepto de mi.  
-No...La voy a cuidar...hasta que la vida me abandone y despues...estare con ella...hasta la eternidad.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Me tendras en un rincon _

_Disimulando mi dolor _

Creo que deje todas sus dudas resueltas de porque tuve que dejarla pero espero que hayan entendido, se que me extendi un poco pero eso fue lo que paso y queria que lo supieran porque solo asi entenderan como me siento... y por si quieren saber...  
Aun llevo las manos vendadas...aunque la Señora Pomfrey hizo lo posible, no funciono, porque yo se... que solo el tiempo...curara las heridas.  
Estos dias han sido muy dificiles, ha pasado ya un mes desde que eso sucedio y falta uno mas para irnos de la escuela y nunca volver, no como alumnos dispuestos a romper reglas... porque si vuelvo sera para decir adios a mi tranquilidad y enfrentarme a la verdad...MI verdad, que es mi realidad, realidad que a veces olvido, cuando siento que apenas fue ayer cuando todo paso, las largas caminatas por el castillo, las palabras, los besos, los abrazos, mi felicidad, y la suya, juntos...compartiendola..Siendo uno solo...y despues...el silencio y el adios.

_Y tu estaras con el_

_ Besandote con el _

Se que ella esta mejor, lo he visto...la he cuidado (no seguido, como varias veces auguro Remus que haria, ), he visto que nada le falte, que nadie le haga daño, que salga adelante poco a poco, que camine sin mi...que conozca personas que le lleven la luz que yo apague...y ¿yo? yo he contado con el apoyo de mis amigos y eso es lo que por ahora me mantiene en pie, aparte de la voluntad de vivir para saber...que ella es feliz y dejarles un mundo mejor a todos para cuando yo me vaya. Aparte de eso las noches son interminables...y los dias sofocantes. He dejado de llorar, ya no quedan mas lagrimas en mi que derramar; las risas...son fingidas...ella tiene que creer que soy feliz, que estoy bien...que no me duele; la soledad...a veces aparece y me inunda completamente ¿y despues?... despues...no estoy seguro, pero creo que la verdad, es que no se va nunca...solo disminuye tanto que a veces no la siento. ¿Lo demas? Lo demas sigue igual, el sol se levanta cada mañana, la luna llega cada noche y una vez al mes Remus se convierte en algo mas que un humano, la lluvia sigue cayendo y el calor abrasando, el agua sigue siendo transparente y la noche negra. ¿Yo? Yo simplemente la sigo amando...

_Y no adivinaras este amor jamas_

Continuara...

* * *

Dejen REVIEWS. Me niego a subir el otro capitulo, que ya casi esta terminado, si no recibo al menos 5 reviews oki?? Bno Chao. 


	3. Chapter 3

HoOola, perdon por tardarme tanto en subir el segundo capitulo, ya estaba escrito es solo que tuve semana de examenes pero bueno creo que valio la pena tardarme un poco, ademas ya estoy de vacaciones (U.u)  
Este capitulo es diferente a los dos anteriores, la primera parte del capitulo esta escrito como si fuera el Diario de Lily. Ella va narrando por mes lo que le pasa, ella no puede sentarse todos los dias a escribir como algunos, asi que cuando se acuerda escribe, a veces con aproximaciones de tiempo, a veces no, otras ni siquiera escribe en algun mes. A veces, como si le escribiera a alguna persona, otras solo describe su sentir.  
La segunda parte de este capitulo, son los pensamientos de Lily. Sus pensamientos continuan desde el mes en que dejo de escribir.  
Bueno, leanlo y veran jeje, espero que les guste ¿oki?  
**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertence

**Nota:** Dejen REVIEWS plix, que el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo y necesito inspiracion, ademas quisieran que me dijeran si quieren epilogo o no.

* * *

**Diario de Lily Evans.**

_**Septiembre.  
**_Me despierto una vez mas, sin ganas, triste y sola. Desayuno y me dirigo al Ministerio, llego al cuertel General de Aurores y camino a mi escritorio, paso toda la mañana encerrada ahi, entre montones de papeles. Llega la tarde y continuo ahi, abrumada y sin querer apartarme jamas del trabajo para regresar a la soledad de mi apartmento. Ni siquiera como, no me interesa, no lo siento. Llega mi hora de salida y me voy a casa, ceno y luego, mi habitacion. Leo mientras intento dormir, sin pensar, sin soñar...pero me rindo otra vez y lloro hasta quedarme dormida solo pensando en ti. Todos los dias es la misma rutina, exepto aquellas veces en que tengo que ir a alguna mision del Ministerio, cada vez mas frecuentes. Me preocupa donde puede estar, no lo veo desde que salimos de la escuela, ni he sabido nada de el, parece que desaparecio, sin dejar rastro, como si se hubiera vuelto invisible.  
Hace dos dias vi a Remus, no me atrevi a preguntarle por James, se que no me dira nada, lo he intentado antes con el y con Sirius, solo he conseguido que me digan que lo olvide, que siga delante. Ademas, lo se, dejo todo muy claro cuando termino conmigo, no me ama...yo tampoco lo he buscado...ni lo hare, se que debo de olvidarlo.  
Ahora aqui sentada escribiendo me viene a la mente un recuerdo, que estos dias ha estado rondando mi cabeza, era cuando aun me caia muy mal, cuando creia que era arrogante y prepotente, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, era en una de nuestras tipicas discusiones, y me dijo, medio en serio, medio en broma, que mi vida sin su risa, sin sus brazos a mi alrededor sorprendiendome, sin su presencia, sin sus gritos, sin su voz y sin su amor; seria triste, simple, agridulce, aburrida ¿yo? yo simplemente te ignore y me fui.¿Quien diria, que unos años despues, tendrias razon?

_Esta soledad que me va consumiendo lento  
y que de puntillas llega de la mano de todos mis miedos  
y mientras me escondo en mis sueños..._

**_Octubre  
_**Recorde la noche del baile de Hallowen, cuando me dio mi primer beso, cuando senti amor por primera vez.  
Quisiera no pensar en el, pero es inevitable, intento olvidar pero mis esfuerzos son inutiles, aun le amo demasiado, por que en el fondo...cada noche, cada mañana, cada segundo, cada minuto y cada hora, espero verte llegar y pedirme perdon, espero sentir tus brazos una vez mas a mi alrededor y tus labios en los mios, espero escucharte diciendo TE AMO y verte a mi lado todo el tiempo, como antes, no perderte despues de todo pero ¿Como recuperar algo que nunca perdiste...porque nunca te pertenecio?  
No encuentro manera de seguir adelante, de reir, de amar y sentirme viva de nuevo, porque estoy sin estar, siento sin sentir y vivo sin vivir. No se levantarme y seguir caminando, no quiero luchar, no se como, nunca me enseñaste a seguir sin ti, no puedo...no se sin ti...

_Siempre hay un momento en que no puedo escapar  
Oh! y aunque quiera salir corriendo no. No, no, no  
No puedo dejarlos atrás  
_

**_Noviembre  
_**La situacion aqui esta cada vez peor, muertes cada dia, las calles vacias, las casas cerradas. Nadie confia en nadie, la desconfianza se extiende, la muerte es inminente, yo no me rendire, seguire luchando hasta que mi ultimo aliento llegue, porque a mi no me importa morir, mi vida hace tiempo que perdio sentido, pero si puedo ayudar a alguien antes de que la muerte se lleve mi alma no tengo por que no hacerlo, claro que si James estuviera aqui tendria sentido vivir y luchar por un mundo mejor, ahora solo espero que alguien termine con mi vida, yo soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. James, mi razon de vivir, aun tengo tantas dudas de que paso, el tiempo transcurre y las heridas aun asi...no sanan, los momentos con el. Ayer estuve recordando,que despues de terminar conmigo, James nunca me volvio a mirar a los ojos, se que a veces me miraba pero en cuanto yo le devolvia la mirada, el volvia la mirada hacia cualquier otro objeto, persona y/o lugar ¿Porque?, Es como si estuviera evitando mis ojos, escondiendo algo. La unica vez que me miro a los ojos, fue al bajar del tren, el dia de la graduacion, no se como ni porque mire a donde el estaba, sus ojos castaños me decian adios, y me veian como con ¿Dolor?¿Tristeza?¿Amor?. No, mas bien creo que en mi desamor eso deseaba, pero lo que no se puede negar, es que el velo de un sentimiento cubria su mirada, y que un halo de misterio lo envolvia, despues de unos segundos, bajo su mirada rapidamente, como si hubiera cometido un error al mirarme y se fue, no lo he vuelto a ver, no importa, el tiempo ya no significa nada para mi si el no esta a mi lado, porque solo para amarlo...necesito la vida.

_Tal vez yo nunca he tenido el tiempo de escaparme  
a un lugar para pensar, de asimilarlo todo y de correr  
el riesgo, de que el agua cae del cielo y sé que también _

_**Diciembre  
**_No he tenido tiempo de escribir hasta hoy, las cosas empeoran cada vez mas, algo que, por cierto, no crei posible. Muchos estan muriendo, pero ya no solo personas, sino tambien criaturas magicas.Tengo miedo, pero no me dejare vencer, aun tengo cosas por hacer. Se que me queda poco tiempo, antes de que sepan de mi, de sangre muggle y auror. Pensandolo bien, no me importaria morir, ademas estoy segura de que asi podria cuidar de James, bueno, no se que venga despues de la muerte, pero si pudiera escoger, yo escogeria cuidarlo, asi sabria como esta, si es feliz, que hace...y eso...me bastara a mi para ser feliz. Aun asi, creo que perdi mi fe, ya no creo en que algun dia volvera, aunque eso no significa que no lo desee con toda mi alma. Creo...bueno, mas bien, estoy segura, de que si el siguiera conmigo, aun creeria en muchas cosas, como en la belleza que posee una flor, o en la dicha de vivir un dia mas, en la esperanza de que mañana las cosas mejoraran pero no existen los milagros, lo se, lo he visto, he visto personas rogando por su vida, he visto las lagrimas en los ojos de los niños que se quedan solos, he visto el dolor y la tristeza, y nada ha cambiado, por mas suplicas, por mas lagrimas, por mas dolor, la vida continua como si nada. Tu eras quien me hacie creer, ahora solo vivo anclada a tu recuerdo, prendada de memorias pasadas, soñando por el dia, llorando por las noches.  
Creo que mi catigo por amarte es estar aqui e intentar vivir sin ti...

_Llora, llora, voy a llorar porque sé que me hace falta  
y sé también que necesito aceptar que la vida es así  
y aunque afuera no lo digo, todavía no me lo explico,  
sólo estoy combatiendo fantasmas que me hacen débil  
y me abandonan a media batalla herido de dudas.  
Y levantarme fácil no es. _

_**Enero  
**_No entiendo que esta pasando y se que no deberia de decir esto, pero a estas alturas, yo ya tendria que estar muerta; me han seguido muchas veces, me han lanzado tantas maldiciones...y ninguna me ha dañado ¿Que esta pasando? No lo entiendo, tal vez es suerte.  
Esta mañana he despertado con un dolor insoportable y he vuelto a pensar en el, como todos los dias, como todas las noches y me he cansado, porque ya no puedo, me he hartado, he gritado y he llorado, suplicando por su cuerpo pero nunca lo he sentido, no he podido olvidar este amor que carcome mis entrañas y le espero, como un angel que me cuide cada noche, como el sol, que me alumbre cada dia...

_Tal vez yo dejé atrás mi vida y un retrato en el cajón  
y veo de frente azul con hadas en el cielo pero son  
mis pasos los que se vuelven más densos. Seguiré de  
frente aunque me cueste pero duele. _

_**Febrero  
**_Sigue sin pasarme nada aunque comienzo a entender; Se que alguien me cuida, y si no hubiera sido porque James me dijo, mirandome a los ojos, que no me amaba, creeria que es el. No importa, se que no es el, por que el no volvera a mi, pero alguien evita que los hechizos y maleficios me dañen, no se como.  
Hace una semana vi cuando el encapuchado (el que me cuida) hizo que dos mortifagos que me acorralaban, lo siguieran, yo tambien los segui sin que se dieran cuenta y vi cuando los aturdio y les modifico la memoria...para que se olvidaran de mi... luego lo vi desaparecerse en la oscuridad. No se si esto es bueno o malo,pero es que ¡¡Lo v!!¿Puedes creerlo?,¡¡Lo vi!! y fue tan rapido que no pude reaccionar, fueron solo dos segundos, despues...despues no se que me paso, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en casa de nuevo, ni siquiera volteo a verme, pro yo, yo senti de nuevo todo el amor que creia ya olvidado. Realmente, ahora que lo pienso, esto no puede ser bueno.  
James, aun esta en mi vida, como quisiera volver a verlo...aunque sea solo una vez mas, no me basto con lo sucedido hace dos dias...el peligro que me rodea...hace que piense que pasa con el ¿Estara aun vivo?¿Habra conocido a alguien mas?¿Estara enamorado?¿Sera feliz?¿Pensara en mi, como yo en el?  
Desde que lo vi he pensado en mandarle una carta, no lo hice porque ni siquiera se donde encontrarlo, ademas, es mejor no arriesgarse en estos tiempos, de todos modos escribire el borrador aqui, solo para recordar.  
James;  
Hola, no se que escribir en esta carta, pensaba desearte suerte, decirte que mi vida ahora va bien, que soy feliz y que te he podido olvidar pero no podria mentirte porque aun te amo, aun te espero, y no, no soy feliz tampoco, porque esta vez te he perdido para siempre y se que no vas a volver y me duele porque te amo.  
Perdoname, nunca quise mentirte; te dije que no lloraria pero he llorado demasiado, tanto que ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima noche que dormi sin derramar lagrimas, y no fue solo un adios, fue el desgarrar mi corazon y enterrarlo aun latiendo, pero es que mis sueños e ilusiones estaban forjados en ti y ahora que no estas, se han derrumbado, no te culpo, me culpo a mi misma por amarte,y perdoname, por guardar aun tu recuerdo en mi corazon. El temor porque te alejaras de mi se ha disipado pues te fuiste sin saber todo lo que en verdad siento y ahora esta muriendo algo dentro de mi, un sentimiento hermoso que me hizo tan feliz durante el tiempo que permaneciste junto a mi, se va apagando y caigo en las tinieblas de la indiferencia.  
Aqui nada va bien, con nadie y no puedo soportarlo, aunque intento sobrellevarlo. Lagrimas de desesperacion resabalan por mis mejillas mientras intento recordar cuando estabas conmigo, pero parece tan lejano y no puedo, no puedo vivir sin ti, no se como pero tengo que seguir y fingir ante los demas que no me importa aunque en el fondo el corazon se quiebra y tengo que olvidarte aunque lo unico que anhelo es estar entre tus brazos y tomar tu mano, susurrarte que te amo y no dejarte ir, pero tu ya te has ido lejos. Ojala pudiera olvidarte pero ¿Quien supiera como olvidar a quien se ama de verdad? Ahora solo intentare cubrir mi corazon y mi alma para no volver a sufrir, para no volver a llorar y mis ojos solo seran un reflejo del frio que habita en mi desde que te deje marchar matando mi ilusion y mi esperanza pero no mi amor. Por tener miedo de amarte para despues amarte demasiado...Perdoname  
Tuya por Siempre

Lily Evans

_Llora, llora, voy a llorar porque sé que me hace falta  
y sé también que necesito aceptar que la vida es así  
que me hace falta un vuelve a casa, de ver brazos  
abiertos que me abracen fuerte y sólo me hagan sentir  
que estoy bien. _

_**Abril  
**_Este mes ha sido mas dificil, despues de verte, tuve que empezar de nuevo a olvidarte ¿Que ironico no? Entre otras cosas, "El" me sigue protegiendo, ahora si entiendo porque nadie me ha logrado causar daño. He intentado hablar con el, pero me evita, lo he seguido y desaparece en la nada, pero me siento segura a su lado. ¿Sera acaso un angel?No lo creo, yo ya no creo en los angeles, pero empiezo a sentir afecto, cariño, que mas da, siento algo...por "El" (o ella pero por su complexion parece hombre) por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, aun sin saber quien soy, o bueno al menos eso creo yo  
Creo que el recuerdo de James por fin comienza a dejar de hacer daño, ya no despierto a medianoche llorando por el. Es cierto que aun cuesta olvidarlo, aun cuesta no pensar en el con dolor, pero mis lagrimas se van terminando, quiza porque ya no puedo derramar mas, se me ha secado el alma, o quiza por que ahora solo pienso en la felicidad que trajo a mi vida y no en el dolor que me causo. Mi amor no ha terminado, no lo hara, pero se ha vuelto mas fuerte, mas entregado, menos egoista;ha madurado. No importa la distancia, porque ahora lo se, estoy segura, lo amare toda mi vida...y mas alla de la muerte.

_Porque en silencio en mis almohadas lo único que escucho  
es aire que ríe, me toca por lástima al ver que creo que no  
me pasa nada, que mis suspiros van, los gritos que  
piden auxilio de amor.  
Y si es mi destino lo enfrentaré aunque duela pero lucharé  
por no estár así por siempre. _

**Pensamientos de Lily**

**_Mayo  
_**Estoy en medio de la nada, me duele el cuerpo, mis parpados me pesan, mi cabeza me da vueltas, no se donde estoy...lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en medio de una batalla, una redada del Ministerio...Anne muerta...Sirius herido, y despues...el vacio. ¿Que paso? Abro mis ojos lentamente intentado acostumbrame a la oscuridad. Creo que estoy en una celda, oigo pasos acercarse, tengo miedo. ¿Que paso despues de que cayera inconsciente?¿Estare muerta?No, eso no¡¡Y James!!¿Estara bien?¿Sabra alguna vez que siempre lo ame?¿Y "El" seguira vivo?. Los pasos se escuchan cada vez mas cerca, el cerrojo de la puerta da un sonoro "click" antes de abrirse, una luz penetra por la puerta entreabierta, la luz de una varita se acerca a mi, ahora si puedo reconocer el lugar, no me equivoque, estoy en una celda mohosa y humeda, el hombre encapuchado al que le pertence la varita habla, apuntandome con esta: -Muevete maldita sangre sucia, el Señor Tenebroso quiere verte-comienzo a temblar, mi boca se seca, mis piernas apenas y me sostienen, lo sigo a traves de un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de metal, una voz fria y cruel se escucha desde antes de que el hombre abra la puerta.  
Su varita continua apuntandome, la puerta esta abierta y entro a una gran bodega vacia exepto por varias cajas, nos acercamos aun circulo de personas encapuchadas, mi miedo aumenta, todos guardan silencio mientras nos acercamos, puedo oir el sonido de mis pisadas, de nuevo escucho esa voz fria, casi silbante que ordena que se vayan todos, inmediatamente los encapuchados se levantan y se van, inclusive el que me apuntaba con la varita le obedecio, ahora entiendo, son mortifagos. Me encuentro sola ante Voldemort, un escalofrio recorre mi cuerpo al ver los ojos rojos que me miran con crueldad -Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aqui, la pequeña e indefensa Lily Evans-su voz me aterra, quiero huir, correr muy lejos, pero mis piernas no me responden, busco mi varita en mi tunica, no la encuentro, me la quitaron, tiene razon, estoy indefensa-y dime Lilian ¿Como es que sigues viva? Me has causado muchos problemas ¿Lo sabes no?; he intentado deshacerme de ti pero tienes un "angel" jaja- su risa no tenia ni una pizca de alegria, era un risa sin emociones, una risa escalofriante que me erizo la piel. -Asi que esperaremos que vengan a rescatarte y despues te mataremos, porque ese "angel" debe ser de carne y hueso. De hecho no se como ha conseguido aturdir a mis mortifagos y modificarles la memoria, sacandote de sus recuerdos pero lo ha hecho, claro que ahora estas aqui porque a mi no pudo ni puede hacerme nada de eso, despues de todo soy Lord Voldemort. Y Es valiente, no lo niego, mira que arriesgarse por alguien como tu, por muy poderosa que seas, eres una sangre sucia, pero tendre que matarlo, han sido muchos dolores de cabeza por su culpa, ni siquiera sabemos quien es, aunque yo tengo una ligera sospecha, pero esta tardando mucho¿Me pregunto si...torturandote llegara antes?...tendre que intentarlo-miedo, eso es lo que siento, mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, estoy aterrorizada, y de pronto...-¡¡CRUCIO!!-siento miles de cuchillos clavandose en cada centimetro de mi piel, atravesandola, el dolor es insoportable, no puedo gritar, las lagrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas, siento mi cuerpo retorcerse de dolor, y de pronto, la tortura ceso, mi cuerpo adolorido y cansado, me levanto, estoy palida y llorosa, temblando, tengo miedo ¿Cuanto tiempo sufrire...antes de que me mate?  
Me vuelve a apuntar con su varita, mi cuerpo se estremece-Vaya, creo que no ha funcionado, intentemosolo de nuevo, quiza esta vez, se apresure tu salvador-sus ojos fijos en mi, llenos de crueldad y abre sus labios una vez mas- ¡¡Cru...  
-¡¡Protego!!-Una figura encapuchada creo un escudo a mi alrededor, la misma que me habia salvado tantas veces antes, aparecio de la nada y caminaba lentamente hacia nosotros, y me odie a mi misma, me odie porque por mi culpa el esta ahi, frente a frente con Voldemort, dispuesto a morir...por mi ¿Por que no moria yo? Evitar mas muertes, eso era lo que yo queria, evitar su muerte porque a mi no me importaba morir.  
El hablo, con una voz fuerte y conocida, desgarradoremente conocida:  
-Basta Voldemort, esto es entre tu y yo, ella no tiene nada que ver, asi que dejala ir.-yo estaba petrificada, no podia creerlo...esa voz -Esto si que es conmovedor ¿No es asi Lily?¿Pero porque no das la cara? -yo no podia pensar, solo veia como "el" se quitaba la capa, descubriendo su rostro, senti miles de emociones mezcladas en mi cuerpo cuando vi que mi salvador dejaba de ser un desconocido para tomar nombre y apellido. Senti un dolor punzante en el pecho cuando sus ojos me miraron fijamente antes de que volviera el rostro a Voldemort, que le nombraba en ese momento. Una mueca de crueldad aparecio en el palido rostro de Voldemort y sus ojos brillaron con crueldad antes de pronunciar en un susurro lento como disfrutando las palabras.  
-Es un placer volverte a ver... James Potter

_Vida aquí me tienes y haz conmigo lo que quieras...  
Yo te pido sentir una vez que alguien piense en mi,  
que alguien se preocupe, que alguien vea en mi una meta  
Sólo estoy combatiendo fantasmas que me hacen débil  
y me abandonan a media batalla herido de dudas... _

_Levantarme fácil no es..._

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado 

Rebex Potter: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, de verdad, me animaron mucho para continuar la historia. Espero que me digas que te parecio este capitulo

Por favor: Dejen **REVIEWS**

Por cierto las canciones son: del 1° Capt. Sin Bandera; Que Lloro. 2° Capt. Jan; Pero Nunca Lo Sabras y 3° Capt. (es decir, este)Lu; Voy a llorar.


	4. Chapter 4

Hooola de nuevo, lamento haberme tardado tanto, es que ya estoy de vacaciones, creo que ya lo habia mencionado, y pues me han tenido ocupada, con eso del arbolito de navidad y esas cosas, que ve por esto y el otro, que limpia tu cuarto, que arregla tu ropa XD ya saben...pues no he tenido tiempo de actualizar hasta ahora, ademas a peticion de los lectores ampliare la historia lo mas que pueda. Muchas Graxias y Bsos. Espero que les guste por que me costo un poquitin de trabajo U.u

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K Rowling **Nota:** Dejen **REVIEWS** plix

* * *

_Quiero ser tu heroe_

Una mueca de crueldad aparecio en el palido rostro de Voldemort y sus ojos brillaron con crueldad antes de pronunciar en un susurro lento, como disfrutando las palabras.  
-Es un placer volverte a ver... James Potter y debo decir que eres bastante resbaladizo, llevo mesese buscandote y al fin te tengo aqui, despues de todo lo que has hecho para que no te encuentre, vienes salvando a nuestra "adorada" sangre sucia Evans...  
-¡NO LA LLAMES ASI!- la voz firme de James resono en aquel silencio de muerte y el cuerpo de Lily se estremecio al escuchar de nuevo esa voz tan conocida. Un frio que le erizaba desde el alma hasta la piel se apodero de ella. Asustada y dolida al verlo una vez mas, sin saber que pensar, pero reconociendo, a su pesar, otra vez...que lo seguia amando -James- el susurro en labios de Lily de ese nombre, antes tan amado y ahora que parecia que quemaba con fuego sus labios rojos, ardiendo en desos de besarlo y odiandolo al mismo tiempo hizo a James mirar el rostro siempre adorado, en el que siempre penso, tan amado, tan imposible, el rostro de la persona por la que estaba dispuesto a morir y a pesar del ver el dolor reflejado en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, el sintio por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, el latir de sus corazon, que renacia del abismo en el que habia estado enterrado. La voz de voldemort interrumpio el reencuentro, el intercambio de miradas cargadas de sentimientos, de sensaciones ya olvidadas...  
-¿Porque Potter?¿Porque no puedo llamarla asi?¿No sera que acaso la amas verdad?...-Una risa mas cruel que las anteriores escapo de sus labios-No importa, por lo visto tengo razon aunque lo que de verdad me da lastima, es que tu, Potter, un mago con tu sangre, te hayas fijado en Evans. Que se le va a hacer, el amor es un sentimiento muy estupido, que hace a las personas, olvidar lo que en verdad importa, pero estoy perdiendo mucho mi tiempo, la dejare ir si eso es lo que quieres, solo que tendras que decidir, Potter, ella se va y tu te quedas o tu te vas y ella se queda, recuerda que de cualquier modo los dos terminaran igual. Antes o despues, los matare.

_Si una vez yo pudiera llegarr  
a erizar de frio tu piel  
a quemar que se yo, tu boca  
y morirme alli despues _

Lily comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente, esperando las palabras que dirian si moria o vivia, esperando ver en el hombre que amo un poco de compasion, sin embargo, ella sabia, que no soportaria ser la culpable de que el muriera.¿Que elegiria el?. James la miro una vez mas antes de decir su decision,no por que dudara sino porque estaba reviviendo los momentos mas hermosos compartidos con ella, despidiendose en silencio de el amor de su vida, escuadriñando su rostro, el rostro que simpre amo, a pesar de todo.  
-Ella se va-Una triste sonrisa aparecio en sus labios antes de volverse hacia Voldemort y apuntar con firmeza su varita hacia el- Vete Lily-su voz no dejaba lugar a replica alguna, no habia duda ni inseguridad en su voz, asi que ella, con el corazon en un puño, comenzo a caminar a la puerta lentamente, indecisa si quedarse con el, o marcharse, dejandolo ahi, solo, a merced de Voldemort. Su mente y su corazon le traicionaban, su paso era lento, necesitaba pensar, decidir rapido... la voz de Voldemort se escucho a sus espaldas, y ella eligio...  
-Decision equivocada Potter...¡CRUCIO!-El rayo salio disparado con un fuerza enorme, demostrando asi el poder que llevaba en el y antes de que James pudiera reaccionar del dolor de ver a la mujer que ama marcharse de su vida,sin importarle que el se enfrentaba a la muerte por ella, ella se iba, se alejaba de su vida, sin decirle nada, sin saber siquiera que siempre la amo, sin saber todo lo que hizo, todo lo que sacrifico...solo por ella, pero esa fue su decision desde el principio y el lo sabia, ella estaria mejor sin el, solo debia ser fuerte...una vez mas; la maldicion de Voldemort lo golpeo de lleno.Sintio miles de cuchillos clavarse en su piel, un dolor insoportable lo torturaba, su cuerpo retorciendose del dolor pero ni un grito escapaba de sus labios, ni una lagrima de sus ojos, y en su mente ya no habia lugar para el dolor que su cuerpo sentia pues ya solamente pensaba en el amor que profesaba a esa mujer, en el precio que habia tenido que pagar por amarla, y cuanto daria por ella, y cuanto ya habia dado, como para soportarlo todo, todo para que ella estuviera bien, olvidandose de si mismo, entregandose, entregando su vida, su amor.  
Lily se volvio al escuchar el maleficio y vio a James, que yacia en el suelo con un delgado hilo de sangre resbalando de sus labios hasta el suelo, con los ojos cerrados,despues de esa tortura que sufria por ella y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos hasta llegar a su mejilla, temblando completa e incontrolablemente de miedo, sintiendo dolor y desesperacion porque a pesar de que James habia terminado con ella, ahi estaba, una vez mas; salvandole la vida, a cambio de la suya, como lo habia hecho todo este tiempo...sin que ella lo supiera. Y ella que decia amarlo, ahi estaba parada, a puento de marcharse, viendo como el sufria el dolor que le correspondia a ella

_Y si entonces temblaras por mi  
Ylloraras al verme sufrir  
Ahi sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
como yo la doy por ti.. _

James volvio a ponerse en pie con un poco de dificultad, palido, debil, jadeando, casi sin respirar, y hablo.  
-No Voldemort, el amor nunca se equivoca, pero eso es algo que tu nunca sabras, ni entenderas y mientras yo sea capaz de mantenerme en pie y luchar, me levantare una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, y toda las veces que sean necesarias, hasta que mi vida se termine, no le haras daño a ninguna de las personas que amo, y mucho menos a Lily-Sin que Voldemort se diera cuenta, James habia visto a Lily, que segui ahi, y vio sus lagrimas y supo, con una certeza inexplicable, que ella aun lo amaba y que sufria por el, y recobro el valor que creia perdidoy con firmeza continuo hablando, sabiendo que esta vez el olvido seria mas cruel- Y no me importa morir en la batalla si con ello consigo para ellos, un mundo mejor, por que esta vez...conoceras el dolor que yo he sentido al perderla, por tu culpa...¡DESMAIUS!  
Voldemort apenas tuvo tiempo de detener el hechizo...la batalla habia empezado. Los rayos surcaban el aire, como rapidas rafagas de fuego de colores (n/a:Obvio de acuerdo al hechizo XD)que cortaban el aire, las varitas se perdian con el rapido movimiento de sus dueños, las voces apenas y se distinguian; todo, ante la atonita mirada de una pelirroja incapaza de moverse al ver tal poder desplegado por los dos hombres. Uno luchando por poder. Otro luchando por amor.

_Si pudiera ser tu heroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvacion. _

James se tiro al suelo al ver el rayo verde que se dirigia a el, dispuesto a arrancarle la vida, su cuerpo dolorido y lleno de heridas se debilito aun mas al chocar contra el suelo y durante esa fraccion de segundo Voldemort por primera vez se fijo en la prescencia de Lily, que lanzo un grito ahogado al ver el rayo que se dirigia hacia James y que este, por poco esquivo, y se lanzo hacia el pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de Voldemort fija en ella. Su mirada paso rapidamente de Lily a James; que permanecia en el suelo, debilitado a causa de las multiples heridas inflingidas, por los hechizos, en su cuerpo, para regresar a Lily, paralizada al ver esos ojos rojos mirandola con frialdad, una sonrisa cruel aparecio en sus labios.  
-¡SECTUSEMPRA! Y antes de que Lily reaccionara al hechizo, desconocido para ella, sintio que algo jalaba de su cuerpo, y que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, y sientio que caia, caia, y cerro los ojos preparandose para el choque contra el suelo, pero en vez de el golpe seco y duro que esperaba recibir sintio que algo amortiguaba su caida, y que algo delgado y fino envolvia su cuerpo...

_Si pudiera ser tu heroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvacion_

James continuaba en el suelo, dolorido, pero al escuchar el hechizo lanzado a Lily, se precipito hacia ella, envolviendola en sus brazos y se lanzo, aferrandola a su cuerpo, en direccion contraria al maleficio, giro sobre su cuerpo, mientras cubria a Lily con su Capa Invisible, y se estrello contra el suelo mientras ella caia sobre el, cubierta por la Capa, sin embargo, tardo demasiado, el hechizo golpeo en el, atravesandole desde el pecho hasta el estomago, como si le hubieran cortado con una espada invisible, comenzo a sangrar abundantemente, el cuerpo de Lily, sobre el, le lastimaba y aun asi era una dulce tortura sentirla asi, tan cerca de el, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, extrañando todo lo que fue, enamorado aun, sufriendo la distancia que habia en sus almas estando tan cerca sus cuerpos, impotente ante la imagen de la mujer que amaba envuelta entre sus brazos sin poder besarla ni decirle todo lo que sentia por ella. Asi que sacando fuerzas de algun lugar desconocido para el y comprendiendo el peligro al que se hallaban expuestos, se levanto con ella aun entre sus brazos, sintiendo un dolor enorme al saber que la tenia que dejar ir una vez mas y perderla de nuevo, aunque aparentemente, sus brazos estaban vacios, ella intento decir algo, pero James puso una dedo en sus labios (n/a;en sus labios, es decir en los de James, osea en si mismo, por que ella es invisible y el no sabe donde estan los labios de ella exactamente no?) indicandole que guardara silencio. Rapidamente James aturdio a un anonadado Voldemort, que aun no entendia que habia pasado.  
-Lily, vete, Voldemort no tardara en reaccionar, Remus te espera cerca de aqui, camina siempre para adelante y no mires hacia atras, yo estare bien, lo prometo-en su voz habia desesperacion, aunque intentaba conservar la calma, quedaba poco tiempo y si el llegaba a morir, al menos debia lograr que ella se salvara, al menos serviria de algo todo lo que hizo por ella, cada vez le costaba mas trabajo mantenerse en pie, su tunica comenzaba a empaparse de sangre, una mancha imperceptible en el negro de la tela comenzaba a extenderse, el dolor comenzaba a adueñarse de todo el, que iba desde lo fisico hasta su alma, y sentia miedo, tanto miedo por ella... -Pero James ¿Y si nos cubrimos los dos con la Capa?¿Y como sabe Remus donde estamos?-no queria irse, no queria dejarlo ahi, con Voldemort, a su suerte, permitiendole que muriera, queria ganar tiempo, que el le dejara permanecer a su lado...  
-La Capa no nos cubrira a los dos Lily y como sabe Remus donde estamos es secreto de Merodeadores-Una breve sonrisa aparecio en su palido rostro al decir esto- ahora vete ya Lily, esta reaccionando, corre...-la desesperacion se hizo mas notoria en su voz, sus miradas se cruzaron, y no pudo evitarlo, acaricio lentamente su mejilla, sintiendo una vez mas su suave piel, secando el rastro de sus mejillas, en una vano esfuerzo por darle fortaleza, sus ojos avellanas se perdieron en los de ella y un escalofrio recorrio los cuerpos de los dos al contacto, una lagrima volvio a derramarse de los ojos de ella mientras intentaba que el desistiera y los dos escapaparan de ahi...-Pero.  
-VETE!-Su mano se separo de la mejilla de Lily lamentando tanto el haberlo hecho, y con una espina clavada en el corazon la miro con rudeza, ella empezo a alejarse, le dirijio una ultima mirada y comenzo a correr hacia la salida, sin escuchar el suave susurro de James al verla cruzar la puerta-Te Amo Lily Evans-antes de volverse, dispuesto a enfrentar a Voldemort una vez mas.

_Dejame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
Una vez mas, mira que al final  
Lo que importa es que te quiero_

Despues de salir, camino y camino por parajes llenos de hierbas y plantas que rasgaban su tunica, los arboles obstruian su paso, el tiempo transcurria lento y quiso regresar, saber si el estaba vivo aun, queria poder dejar de sentir el remordimiento de haberlo dejado pero el le dijo que se fuera, que no volviera, y lo prometio, prometio estar bien, tenia que estar bien, lo lograria, encontraria a Remus y buscarian ayuda, regresarian por el. Se quito la Capa que se atoraba constantemente en las espinas de aquellas plantas, y le impedian avanzar mas rapido. Escucho un ruido de pasos. Alguien se acercaba, intento tomar su varita pero recordo que se la habian quitado al capturarla, no sabia que hacer, intento esconderse pero alguien le llamo por su nombre: era Remus, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar o decir algo el la tomo del brazo y desaparecio con ella.

_Quiero ser tu heroe  
si pudiera ser tu Dios  
porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvacionn  
puede ser mi salvacion_

_Quiero ser tu heroe..._

Continuara...

* * *

Muchas Gracias por todos sus reviews: 

**[SolBlack **

**blacky**

**RebexPotter**

**monse evans**

Y a peticion suya, voy a extender la historiua, espero que les siga gustando y me sigan dejando reviews jeje porque la verdad me ayuda mucho saber que hay personas a las que les gusta lo que escribo

Y a todos los que la lean por favor **DEJEN REVIEWS. Gracias **


	5. Chapter 5

HoOola, lamento haberme taradado tanto, espero que les guste, la verdad se que estos dos ultimos capitulos, han estado muy flojos, pero es que las vacaciones no me inspiran mucho, de hecho creo que hasta flojera me da, pero no podia pasar otra semana sin subir capitulo, pero les prometo que la siguiente semana el capt, estara mejor,ademas de que sera cuando ya encuentren a James, espero que les guste y aunque se que no lo merezco por favor **DEJEN REVIEWS**, siempre me ayudan a continuar jeje.

Besos

**Disclaimer.**Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece

* * *

... intento esconderse pero alguien le llamo por su nombre: era Remus, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar o decir algo el la tomo del brazo y desaparecio con ella.

Aparecieron en el departamento de Sirius y James. Remus hablo.  
-Lily ¿Como estas?¿Donde esta James?Crei que vendria contigo...¿Que hacias ahi?¿Que paso?...-su tono de voz era apremiante y Lily, aturdida, de pronto comprendio todo y comenzo a llorar.  
-Yo,...no lo se Remus, no lo se, solo desperte y estaba ahi, crei que moriria y llego James, el...el me salvo, como todas las veces anteriores y me obligo a irme, yo quise quedarme pero tenia miedo mucho miedo,y llegaste y el...¿Que pasara con el?Necesito verlo, darle las gracias...decirle que yo...-la voz entrecortada por el llanto se apago, lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, llenas de tierra, sus parpados se cerraron, ante el dolor, y su cuerpo cansado, fue quedandose profundamente dormida, al escuchar la voz de Remus a lo lejos, dandole el consuelo que su alma necesitaba, cuidandola...como James...siempre lo hizo

Unos pasos amortiguados rompieron el silencio en el que se encontraba la habitacion.  
-Hola Remus, veo que encontraste a Lily...-un guapo moreno miraba fijamente a la pelirroja recostada en el sofa, mientras Remus la miraba desde la silla en la que se encontraba -Sirius...si, estaba algo asustada cuando la encontre, tenia unos cuantos cortes, nada de que preocuparse, un poco cansada y adolorida, aparte de eso, creo que esta en exelentes condiciones .  
Lo interrumpi con un gesto impaciente-¿Donde esta James? Ella debia volver con el...dime que esta bien Remus, dime que volvera...

_No importa el lugar  
el sol es siempre igual  
no importa si es recuerdo  
o es algo que vendra  
_

-Lo siento Sirius, estoy igual que tu, no se absolutamente nada mas, anda vamos a la cocina, Lily necesitara tomar algo para cuando despierte y dudo que tu hayas hecho algo de comer. Lo segui hasta la cocina y cerre la puerta con cuidado, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a Lily.  
-Se ve cansada, pero supongo que en unos cuantos dias se recup...  
-Remus, quiero que me digas donde esta James-Lo dije tranquilo, esperando que Remus me lo dijera, intentando ocultar mi impaciencia, mi incertidumbre, pero nunca he sido bueno en ocutarle mis sentimientos a mis amigos y Remus lo noto enseguida, bajo la mirada y me dijo solamante-Lo siento, aun estas muy debil como para ir a buscarlo, James regresara, ademas prometi no decirtelo.  
-Pero tienes que decirmelo, no pudes hacerme esto, sabes tan bien como yo que el esta en peligro, que no esta bien, que no debio haber ido-.  
-Lo se Sirius, pero decidio ir, el estara bien, tenemos que confiar en el

_no importa cuanto hay  
en tus bolsillos hoy  
sin nada hemos venido_  
_y nos iremos igual_

-Confio en el, pero se que algo no va bien, el no debio arriesgarse de esa manera, despues de lo que le hicieron esos malditos en esa emboscada debio quedarse,estaba debil pero no, tenia que ir a hacerse el heroe, tenia que salvarla, no es que tenga algo contra ella, tu sabes cuanto la aprecio, pero si lo matan yo...-Senti arder mis ojos en el esfuerzo por controlar las lagrimas que querian escaparse de ellos, sentia una confusion enorme dentro de mi, yo apreciaba a Lily, de verdad que si, pero el era mas importante para mi que la mujer por la que estaba dirgiendose al suicidio. Saber que no hacia nada por el cuando el habia dado tanto por mi...habia estado conmigo...siempre

_pero siempre estaran en mi  
esos buenos momentos  
que pasamos sin saber  
_

-Lo se Sirius, pero lo entiendo yo tambien he estado enamorado-una triste sonrisa aprecio en su rostro y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, respiro hondo y continuo- El la ama...  
-Claro que la ama,-Mi voz aumento, pero tuve que disminuir el tono cuando Remus me recordo que Lily dormi en la habitacion contigua, aunque eso no evito que mi susurros estuvieran cargados de enojo-pero eso no significa que tenia que ir a enfrentarse cara a cara con Voldemort, eso no quiere decir que tenia que sacrificarse una vez mas por ella, por quieras o no, nosotros tambien hemos cargado con la responsabilidad de cuidarla, porque ¿Quien le avisaba a James cada vez que ella tenia que ir a alguna redada?YO¿Cuantas cosas hemos hecho por ella?No espera, mejor dicho ¿Cuantas cosas no hemos hecho por ella? Porque¿Quien recibio el malefio que ese loco lanzo hoy para que ella pudiera huir? Cosa que no hizo, y que por eso estamos aqui, esperando a que James llegue, mientras ella, una vez pasado el mal momento, esta duermiendo tranquilamente y nosotros, y James, pagamos los platos rotos de la niña caprichosa, que quiso quedarse a combatir sin pensar en las consecuencias- Un sonido, casi imperceptible, se escucho en la sala, pero lo ignore. En el cuarto adyacente, una pelirroja escuchaba con dolor todas esas frases...-pues sabes cuales son las consecuencias, yo te dire las consecuencias...  
-Por favor Sirius, este no es momento para pensar en eso.

_que un amigo es una luz  
brillando en la oscuridad  
siempre seras mi amigo  
no importa nada mas  
_

-¿Que no es momento?Claro que es momento por que si no recuerdas, si Lilian hubiera escuchado cuando le dijimos que se fuera, en primer lugar, James, estaria aqui, sano y salvo, en vez de estar ahi, con un loco maniatico que busca la limpieza de sangre dispuesto a matarlo a la primera oportunidad;en segundo lugar, yo no tendria este asqueroso corte en mi pierna ni la estupida quemadura que me provoco el hechizo del que la salve y que no se cuando se me va a quitar porque es magia negra y no sabemos si se quite y en tercer lugar y no por ellos menos importante, Anne...

_no importa donde estas  
si vienes o si vas  
la vida es un camino  
un camino para andar  
_

-Por favor Sirus basta.-los ojos de Remus volvieron a revelar lagrimas escondidas con un enorme esfuerzo, sabia que no debia hablarle de ella, que era un dolor latente para el, una herida abierta, que no podria sanar aun, que era demasiado grande el dolor...como para que siguiera pretendiendo que no habia pasado nada, imaginar que una de las eprsonas que mas quiero estaba sufriendo, estaba sangrando con un puñal enterrado en su corazon...sin poder sacarselo, sin poder ayudarlo...

_si hay algo que esconder  
o hay algo que decir  
siempre sera un amigo  
el primero en saber  
_

-No, basta nada, porque si ella hubiera sido un poquito consciente Anne estaria viva, no hubiera tenido porque quedarse a cubrir la espalda de la pelirroja...y miranos Remus, miranos, todos hemos sido perjudicados, tu el que mas, tu que aun amas a Anne, y que ella te amaba, que habias aceptado tu condicion y por fin estaban juntos, pero no, necia eso es lo que es, una necia y desobediente y no se que mas decirle por que no me alcanzan las palabras-Era enojo, era impotencia lo que me hacia hablar, un dolor que me carcomia mas alla de lo posible, mis amigos estaban sufriendo...por amor...y yo no podia hacer nada, era solo un espectador en esa escena de amargura...  
-Ya Sirius, ya, todos hemos sufrido, es cierto pero ella esta bien y eso es lo que importa, James volvera...vivo, y yo superare esto... ¿Esta bien?, no le sumes mas desgracia a nuestra desgracia.  
-No Remus, esto ya no puede empeorar, no para mi al menos, James es mi amigo, como lo es tuyo...pero mas para mi que para ti...el es mi hermano...la unica familia que tengo, el siempre me ha apoyado, ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, mucho antes de que os conocieramos a ustedes, y ahora...me siento abandonado...tengo miedo Remus ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Nunca me habia sentido asi, nunca he temido por mi, pero el...el es mi hermano...necesito saber donde esta...ayudarlo...saber que esta bien...que esta vivo...-Necesitaba entender que habia pasado, saber que no lo perderia, sentirme querido por el, mi mejor amigo, el que estuvo a cada momento a mi lado, el unico que me brindo su mano cuando yo habia caido y no solo eso, sino que me ayudo a continuar en mi camino,saber que volveria a mi vida como el compañero con el que reir y gritar y pelear y en ocasiones, llorar, sin temor a ser objeto de burlas. Era frustrante ver como no podia hacer nada.Una lagrima resbalo de mis ojos, Remus callo, y al fin pudimos escuchar los sollozos ahogados de la persona que creiamos dormida y que en cambio, habia escuchado toda la conversacion.

_porque siempre estaran en mi  
esos buenos momentos  
que pasamos sin saber  
_

Entramos precipitadamente a la habitacion...Remus porque queria evitar que yo la atosigara con preguntas...y yo porque, bueno, yo porque queria atosigarla con preguntas, pero antes de que pudieramos hablar.  
-Lo siento...lo siento mucho, de verdad...yo nunca crei que esto pasaria, yo solo queria ayudar y si supiera...la consecuencias que iba a traer nunca me hubiera quedado...lo juro...yo...lo lamento...lo lamento tanto...  
Remus me callo con una mirada y comenzo a hablarle, y debo reconocer que no tan amable como en otras ocasiones pero en vista de la situacion...- Lo sabemos, de verdad que si, solo...deja de llorar ¿Quieres?No nos gusta verte llorar, sabemos que no fue intencional, y dentro de poco la tormenta pasara...anda vamos a comer, Sirius sera mejor que envies una lechuza a Dumbledore...-Remus me mando una mirada de advertencia y guio a una llorosa Lily a la cocina. Camine a mi habitacion, sabiendo que lo que le dijo Remus, fue solo que me fuera sin que Lily se diera cuenta de que no queria que estuvieramos en la misma habitacion, o mas bien para evitar que Lily no fuera atosigada a preguntas y tratada hostilmente por mi, porque a fin de cuentas Dumbledore ya debia estar enterado de todo.

_que un amigo es una luz  
brillando en la oscuridad  
siempre seras mi amigo  
no importa nada mas_

Entre a mi habitacion, solo queria dormir, dormir para olvidar, era como vivir un infierno, saber que alguien de tu familiao o algun amigo sufre, y no poder hacer nada, estar desorientado, querer para el mundo y buscarlo en cada lugar de la tierra, retroceder el tiempo y evitar todo el dolor, sacar als espinas del corazon y secar als lagrimas que se derramaban y apagar la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, y al no poderlo hacerlo querer traer el olvido a tu cabeza, apagar las sensaciones, descansar el corazon, tranquilizar el alma y dormir hasta que todo termine  
-Sirius Black-una debil voz, bien conocida para mi se escucho en la habitacion, gire mi rostro hacia la puerta con impaciencia y emocion, y la desilusion se hizo patente al ver...el vacio-Sirius-Desvie la vista a mi escritorio, en la superficie, brillaba un pequeño espejo, me acerco y lo tomo, no vio nada mas que una mancha negra, extrañado, me dispuse a dejarlo en donde estaba pero -Sirius, por favor ayudame-volvi a mirar el espejo y aun dudoso pregunte-¿James eres tu?  
-Si, quien mas podria ser idiota-Senti como una sonrisa aparecia en mi rostro, aquello signifuicaba mucho para mi, James aun estaba vivo y bromeaba... aquello no podia estar tan mal-ayudame Sirius, por favor -¿Donde estas James?¿Como estas?  
-La verdad no muy bien-en ese momento me percate que aquella mancha que vi, era sangre...una gran cantidad de sangre...en lo que parecia ser la mano de James-¿Recuerdas el parque en el jugabamos de niños.  
-Si, pero eso no vien...-James continuaba hablando, aparentemente, sin prestar atencio a lo que decia, no entendia porque me hablaba de ese parque... -Estoy a unos 50 metros, cerca del arbol del que te caiste...ven pronto, por favor...ayudame...-el espejo brillo y ya solo vi mi rostro reflejado, la inquietud que sentia

_que un amigo es una luz  
brillando en la oscuridad  
siempre seras mi amigo  
no importa nada mas  
_

-Remus-Sirius entro a la cocina azotando la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba ponerse la chaqueta y tomar las llaves de su moto al mismo tiempo, causando que Remus derramara un vaso de agua y Lily diera un pequeño brinco por el susto-Remus me voy, cuida a Lily -¿A donde vas?¿No iras a buscar a James verdad?Porque ni siquiera sabemos donde puede estar -Claro que no, solo lo voy a recoger -¿Que-e v-vas a-a q-que-e?-La cara de Remus era un poema  
-Se donde esta...esta herido y no lo intentes Remus, ire aunque no quieras, mientras mas tiempo pasa mas peligro corre, regreso lo mas pronto posible, ten listas las cosas para que lo curemos y avisa a Albus...Adios- Y asi como entro se fue, sin sarles apenas tiempo de decir nada...dejandolos tan perplejos como cuando entro...oyeron cerrarse la puerta y el sonido de la moto alejarse por los aires...

_siempre seras mi amigo  
no importa nada mas_

_

* * *

_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y muchas grax por los reviews que me dejaron. A lo que no me dejaron, por favor dejen reviews, para lo que no leyeron bien los digo de nuevo

**DEJEN REVIEWS, por favor O.O**

**Grax a: **

[SolBlack

monse evans

Rebex-Potter.

y todos los que leen esta historia (aunque no me dejen reviews O.o)y me han apoyado


	6. Chapter 6

Hola:  
Quiero disculparme por mi ausencia durante este tiempo. La verdad es que he meditado mucho acerca de esto y me di cuenta que, mis ultimos dos capitulos fueron muy mm escuetos y flojos y que, no debio ser asi, debi esforzarme mas, asi que les quierp pedir su opinion. Quisiera saber si les gustaria que borrara los dos ultimos capitulos y los sustituyera por uno mejor, de hecho, ya no trataria la batalla con Voldemort sino que me saltaria ese momento por que me he dado cuenta que relatar enfrentamientos no es mi fuerte jeje. Espero que me lo digan pronto y poder complacerlos y sino continuar la historia. Ademas la historia asi como esta tal vez dure unos dos capitulos am a lo maximo, si sustituyo los capitulos quiza seran 5 a lo maximo. Por favor diganme pronto que en cuanto sepa tratre de actualizar cada una o dos semanas. Los quiero msmo y perdon por el tiempo de ausencia.  
Atentamente Princesita.Black.M Potter 


	7. Chapter 7

HoOola, lamento mucho el retraso, la verdad es que estado medio ocupada pero ya estoy de vacaciones y pues aqui les traigo otro pedacito de la historia, ojala les guste, ya no falta mucho, mas que uno o dos capitulos, pero ademas ya se enfocaran mas a la relacion James-Lily ¿oki? Bueno en fin espero que lo disfruten y DEJEN REVIEWS jeje. Por cierto pronto subire una historia nueva acerca de Lily y James pero no creo que tenga un final feliz. Y espero que lean mis otras historias, en especial una que se llamaDespedida por favor.Msmas Gracias. Los kero msmo. El proximo capitulo si llevara cancion

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio **

* * *

-Sirius, no te vayas no me dejes-la voz debilitada fue ahogada por un acceso de tos antes de continuar- Sirius...por favor...quedate-James yacia en una cama con el torso encuelto en vendas -Me quedare contigo, James, ahora descansa- Sirius sentado en el sofa, a un lado de la cama, con la cara entre las manos, en un claro gesto de desolacion.  
Silencio...la noche cayo sobre ellos, el sueño se apodero al fin del dolorido cuerpo de James, Sirius, solo esperaba. -Sirius, ven - Un susurro preveniente de la voz de Remus, desperto de su letargo al moreno, con cansancio se levanto del sillon y salio de la habitacion-Sirius ¿Como sigue?  
Remus, mirando directo a los ojos azules de su amigo esperaba la respuesta impaciente. Despues de un breve silencio en el que el moreno desvio la mirada la respuesta llego -Creo que va mejorando...no sabria decirte...por momentos parece que esta bien, que va sanando-Sirius nego con cansancio la cabeza y continuo-.luego comieinza a agitarse de nuevo, a decir frases extrañas...nos llama a nosotros...y a Lily, entonces regresa la fiebre y luego...como llega desaparece -¿Crees que se repondra?  
-Eso espero Con paso lento, Sirius volvio a la habitacion, a escuchar en silencio los murmullos ahogados de James, a ver con tristeza como se agitaba dolorido en su cama y a callar, para no pertubar el sueño, ya de por si inquieto, de su antes mejor amigo...ahora su hermano.

Remus despues de ver como Sirius regresaba a la habitacion de James, se dirigio al cuarto de Sirius (que se turnarian el y Sirius, dependiendo de quien cuidara a James, Lily ocupaba el cuerto de visitas, que era el que normalmente ocupaba Remus). Se sento al borde de la cama, viendo sin ver la ventana, con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos...perdido en su cabeza...con Anne...solo una vez mas...antes de decir adios, esta vez...para siempre...

Desde la primerra vez que la vio, supo que ella era especial, que necesitaba verla cada dia al despertar, saber que ella estaria muy cerca de el y ahora ¿Que haria sin ella¿A donde iria¿Por quien lucharia...y venceria¿Porque...y por quien...viviria?... 

Hola-una pequeña niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul cielo lo saludo con voz apenas audible-Disculpa pero es que no entendi la clase de Transformaciones y yo quisiera saber si yo, es decir tu...si tu...podrias explicarme...por favor-un ligero rubor cubrio las palidas mejillas de la pequeña. 

... Recordar... el no queria recordar pero no podia evitarlo, los reucerdos se agolpaban en su mente como un las olas se estrellan en las rocas y recordaba una y otra vez cada momento vivido juento a ella cada mirada compartida, y recordaba una vez mas cuando le dijo que la amaba...

Remus, Remus espera- una adolescente de 15 años se le acerco corriendo, con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo de correr por medio castillo buscandolo- Llevo mas de una hora buscandote ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? -Lo siento Anny, si hubiera sabido que me buscabas hubiera ido¿Necesitas algo?  
-No-Remus arqueo una ceja provocando que ella se pusiera aun mas roja -Diculpa pero ¿Llevas mas de una hora buscandome para nada?  
-Bueno mm me equivoque, si te buscaba bueno no es urgente, es decir si es urgente pero no es nada de la escuela,solo necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante -Claro¿Quieres ir a la Torre de Astronomia? Esta cerca - Seguro-los pasos lentos, acompasados, siguiendo el mismo ritmo de dos corazones latiendo. Los segundos transcurrian lentos, en silencio, hasta llegar a la torre, la noche comenzaba surgir y el sol se escondia con destellos de oro brillando en la superficie del lago, la mirada de los jovenes se detuvo en el hermoso espectaculo que prescenciaban pero se vio interrumpida por la chica -Remus, yo necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante...veras hace tiempo que yo...actuo de mnaera extraña contigo y es que-Remus comenzaba a temer lo que pasaria despues de esa conversacion, quiza ella habia descubierto su secreto ¿Y si no queria seguir estando cerca de el¿Y si ahora le temia¿Es que acaso no merecia amar aun sin ser correspondido¿Tenerla cerca aun sabiendo que nunca seria suya?- pues yo me he di cuenta de algo que aunque en el fondo sabia nunca quise aceptarlo, tal vez porque eres mi amigo, pero yo me canse de finjir, me canse de ser tu amiga,-Era real, ella lo sabia y el tenia que dejarla ir, aceptar su realidad, dejarla escapar porque la amaba,y ahora la amariasin poder ver sus ojos brillar cuando reian y secarlos cuando lloraban, de rendirse a vivir sin amor¿Era eso lo que ella le decia?-Me canse y sabes porque Remus, pues veras yo...  
-Basta Anne, yo lo entiendo.  
-¿De verdad¿Y que piensas?  
-Pues si quieres alejarte de mi esta bien, yo no te detendre, yo no decidi ser esto y no puedo dejar de serlo...si pudiera lo haria para conservarte a mi lado pero no puedo.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-¿A que te refieres tu?  
-Bueno-Una risa nerviosa escapo de los labios de la chica y un rubor cubrio completamente su cara- Crei que habias entendido y que seri mas facil pero bueno...-Anne respiro hondo y continuo- Te quiero Remus...te quiero mucho...de hecho estoy segura de que Te amo...te amo demasiado y quisiera saber si tu...tambien sientes lo mismo.  
Silencio...solo silencio, un chico pasmado y una lagrima escapando de los ojos de la dueña de un corazon roto...pasos...solo pasos que ya no latian al mismo ritmo...la puerta...la unica salida al dolor...Anne se dirigio lentamente hacia ella tomo la manija de la puerta peor una mano la detuvo y una voz le susurro al oido - Yo tambien te amo Anne, mucho, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi-Anne solto la manija y dejo escapar una leve sonrisa inadvertida para el joven que ahora la abrazaba por atras sin dejarla ir- Te amo por lo que eres, cada una de tus sonrisas cada una de tus lagrimas, Te amo...siempre te he amado, pero crei que solo me veias como un amigo...y no queria hacerte daño...-el chico la solto y se dio la vuelta mirando la ventana, ella se acerco a el extrañada.  
-¿Hacerme daño?-El asintio -Yo no soy quien tu crees -¿Que quieres decir?  
-Promete que pase lo que pase...no se lo diras a nadie -Lo prometo-Habia miedo en los ojos, miedo en los ojos de los dos, una por miedo a escuchar una verdad terrible, otro por miedo a perder lo que mas amas en la vida -Hace varios años...a mi...me mordio un hombre lobo Anne...yo...yo soy un licantropo- Una palidez mortal cubrio el rostro de ella, una sombra oscurecio los ojos castaños de el mientras ahora era el quien se dirigia a la salida- Lo siento...nucna quise que te enamoraras de mi...yo era feliz teniendote a mi lado y amandote aun sabiendo que nunca seria correspondido...se que despues de esto no querras estar cerca de mi, pero no queria estar contigo sin que supieras quien soy en realidad... si tu hubieras sabido antes quien era yo, te hubieras alejado y no podia perderte... pero no puedo permitir que estes conmigo sin saber...lo que soy y menos ahora...sabiendo que me amas...sera mejor que trates de olvidarme...encontrar a alguien mas que si pueda hacerte feliz...yo no te olvidare...te amare por siempre Anny...pero este es el adios Remus salio de la Torre y corrio, corrio mucho, sin hacer caso a los gritos de Anne...corrio buscando una salida...corrio hasta que el cansancio lo inundo...corrio sin sentido, sin direccion, corrio hasta que la oscuridad cayo completamente sobre el...corrio sin tomar aliento...corrio... hasta perderse en la nada.

Pero no todo terminaba ahi...la vida continuo, el la amaba y ella a el...pero las cosas cambiaron...ella lo busaba y el la evitaba...ella se acercaba y el se alejaba...ella corria detras de el y el corria hacia el olvido...hasta que se canso de correr pero fue muy tarde... ella ya se habia rendido...se dejaron escapar...y la escuela termino...trayendo consigo el adios... pero el destino los volvio a reunir, el trabajaba en la Orden y ella llego siendo auror, con Lily. Ella lo miraba con intensidad en cada reunion pero ya no lo buscaba...el solo desviaba la mirada cada vez que ella lo sorprendia mirandola en secreto y escapaba al fin de cada reunion...pero el destino les llamaba a estar juntos...

Caminaba por la orilla del rio Tamesis, mirando una vez mas el reflejo del sol en el agua, tratando de recordar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba.  
-¿Remus?  
-Anne...¿Que haces aqui?  
-Trato de olvidarte...pero no lo consigo- un golpe al dolorido corazon de Remus -Lo siento pero no quiero hablar de eso -¿En serio¿Que novedad¿Y cuando vas a querer¿Cuando me muera?-Ella estaba enojada con el...y lo entendia... pero dolia y mucho, el tambien habia sufrido sin ella- porque sino mal recuerdo pase dos años de mi vida corriendo detras de ti, buscandote, intentado hablar contigo pero tu escapabas, te escondias, huias de mi sin escucharme, sin mirarme, sin hablarme...yo te amaba Remus... todavia te amo y eso es lo peor...que a pesar de todo el dolor que me has causado a traves de todos estos años... no te he podido olvidar, que quisiera arrancarte de mi mente y de mi corazon pero no lo consigo, que aunque me alejaste de tu vida sigues apareciendo en ella, que no me miras aunque se que me amas como yo a ti, que no me escuchas aunque mis labios te gritan que te amo, que no me das tu corazon aun cuando los dos sabemos que ya es mio¿Porque Remus¿Es que acaso nunca fui suficiente para ti?Yo...yo te amo...-Un caudal de lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos azules, una voz ahogada por el esfuerzo de hablar entre lagrimas...y no tenia mas que tratar de apaciguar el dolor que habia provocado -Lo siento Anny,lo siento tanto, jamas crei que pasaria esto, crei que me olvidarias, que serias feliz al lado de alguien normal, alguien que no fuera un monstruo..como yo.  
-¿Un monstruo¿De donde sacas esas ideas?-Ella involuntariamente dejo escapar una sonrisa-Tu solo te conviertes una vez al mes, 12 dias de 365, Remus eres una de las personas mas buena que conozco,eres el hombreque logro conquistarme por su manera de ser, y de ese Remus me enamore, del caballero, del romantico, del que lo da todo por sus amigos, del estudioso, el callado, el discreto, el risueño, no del que cree que es menos, que no vale, que no puede ser amado, y que te quede claro desde ahora, Te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare, no importa el tiempo, seguira siendo asi, si me hubieras escuchado aquella vez sabrias que no importa lo que seas sino quien eres, que me importas y me gustas tal cual, con luna llena o sin ella, y que no dejare de amarte aunque me dejes otra vez.  
-Anne yo... -Dejame terminar ¿si? Te amo y estoy dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo si me lo permites, aunque seas un licantropo, no me dejes Remus...no otra vez.  
-Anne perdoname, debi escuharte..te amo, te amo tanto...no te dejare ir otra vez...nunca...nunca.  
El sol se apago en el agua y las estrellas comenzaron a brillar reflejandose en la superficie del agua, la luna menguante brillaba en lo alto del cielo y una pareja caminaba a la orilla del rio tomados de la mano.  
-Anne -Mmm -Te amo -Yo tambien te amo, Remus Y cerrando los ojos, sus labios se unieron sellando asi, en silencio y por primera vez, la promesa del amor que se tenian.  
...

La oscuridad se cernia sobre el, sus caminos se cerraban, la vida le gritaba que no merecia amar ni ser amado...el dolor lo ahogaba poco a poco, su alma se perdia en el abismo de la soledad que comenzaba a embargar su vida...lagrimas contendidas en un vano intento por borrar su pasado...intento despertar de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba pero era real...intento cambiar su destino...pero era demasiado tarde...intento sentirla una vez mas pero era imposible...ella...ya no estaba.  
Toc, Toc El sonido de la puerta abriendose lo desperto de su letargo, pero no se movio, una mano se poso sobre su hombro a la vez que la voz de Lily le llamaba -Remus, Remus ¿Estas bien? Toque la puerta hace varios minutos y como nadie contestaba crei que te habia pasado algo y entre pero ya me voy...creo que quieres estar solo. Lo siento -No...-Lily le dirigo una mirada de extrañeza- Quedate, por favor, no quiero estar solo Ella solo asintio y se sento con el al borde de la cama -Remus...lo lamento.  
-Basta Lily, no tienes nada de que disculparte -Pero si yo no hubiera.  
-Dije basta, no quiero escucharte lamentarte, tu hiciste lo que creiste correcto, ella tambien, ella decidio quedarse, tu no se lo pediste ni se lo ordenaste, ella escogio y aunque me duele no puedo hacer nada, siempre la amare y la recordare pero eso no cambiara nada ¿Entiendes?No puedes vivir lamentando el pasado, solo trata de ver hacia adelante ¿Quieres?  
-No puedo, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, Anne, Sirius, James, tu, todos los que estan cerca de mi terminan mal, solo...solo trataba de ayudar y ahora todo se ha derrumbado -No Lils, eso no es asi, James tomo su decision, Anne tambien, Sirius y tu y yo, tu solo buscabas la manera de escapar al dolor, el dolor que sentias y que James provoco, por eso esta herido, si al menos hubiera entendido que alejandote de el no era la solucion... y Sirius, a el no le paso nada, solo un rasguño, las ha pasado peores y Anne, ella decidio ir, tu no puedes culparte por las decisiones que toman otras personas... si ella hubiera querido hubiera escapado, o no hubiera ido, pero lo hizo y nada de lo que tu hubieras dicho o hecho la hubiera hecho cambiar de opinion, murio luchando por sus ideales y eso es lo que importa.  
-Remus¿Que pasara ahora?  
-No lo se -¿Y como sigue James¿Crees que el todavia...me quiera?  
-El esta mejor, y eso solo el puede contestarlo -Lo entiendo...sera mejor que me vaya a dormir...todavia estoy algo cansada...y descansa Remus, ahh y... gracias por todo -Buenas noches Una lagrima escapo al fin de sus ojos, sus manos tomaron una fotografia de ella que descansaba en la cama, apreto sus laios ahogando el grito de desesperacion¿Porque Anne¿Porque te fuiste¿Porque me dejaste? Yo te amo, te amo tanto y ya no estas, te necesito- las lagrimas mojaban la fotografia mientras él, acostado en la cama, se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de apagar el vacio, Anne Anne ¿Donde estas? No te puedo sentir¿A donde has ido¿Dejame estar contigo, Te amo, Te amo, vuelve a mi...por favor, se que me amas tambien¿Porque no huiste¿Porque no pensaste en mi¿Porque te quedaste a pelear sabiendo que yo te esperaba en casa¿Porque¿Porque te has ido si sabes que te amo?Yo queria casarme contigo... queria pasar el resto de mi vida contigo...queriaque fueramosfelices juntos...y te has ido te... llevandote contigoel brillo de tus ojos y la sonrisa de tus labios... te llevaste el calor de tu cuerpo y la dulzura de tus besos... te llevaste mi corazon y mi vida... Anne por favor... vuelve... vuelve, te necesito... me siento tan solo, tan vacio, sin nada por lo que luchar... por lo que vivir, tu eres mi razon de ser, mi razon de vivir, de estar, de sentr¿Que hare sin ti? Anne... te amo, te amo que me duele estar sin ti- y asi en susurros y en medio del llanto las voz se fue apagando hasta el silencio, las lagrimas seguian bañando las mejillas y los ojos, ventanas del alma, dejaban ver el dolor... pero ya no habia mas que decir, ella ya no escucharia, porque se habia ido muy lejos y no regresaria, el se fue quedando dormido arrullado por el viento y la tranquilidad de la noche. El reloj marco la medianoche y Una puerta se cierra mientras otra se abre -¡Remus¡Remus!-Sirius entro gritando al cuarto donde Remus descansaba -¡Remus¡Ha despertado, la fiebre desaparecio y tiene hambre¡Rapido¡Rapido¡CORRE!  
-Voy, tranquilo, no me jales, tranquilo, dejame avisarle a Lily -No hay tiempo, ella estara dormida, mañana lo vera, ademas tenemos que preguntarle si quiere verla -Esta bien, esta bien...ya voy Una sonrisa de alivio aparecio en la cara de un pelirroja que se asomaba discretamente por la puerta entreabierta de su habitacion.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, espero actualizar, la proxima semana que tambien estoy de vacacione jeje cuidense y muchas gracias por sus reviews ahh por cierto DEJEN REVIEWS ¿si? Ciao.

**luna712  
Lily Tonks  
****Tati Jane Potter**  
**Rebex-Potter monse evans ****[SolBlack**  
**blacky**  
Perdonenme por tardarme tanto


End file.
